Kieran Cousland
Kieran (born in 9:31 Dragon) is the son of Morrigan a and Aedan Cousland, and was born with the soul of the slain Old God, Urthemiel, thus making him Urthemiel''s Reincarnation. He is also the Rightful Heir to Ferelden's Throne. History Fifth Blight's End #Dragon Age Origins Kieran was conceived on the eve of the Battle of Denerim as part of a ritual his mother had proposed. In fathering the child, Aedan ensured that the soul of the Archdemon would pass into Kieran, making the sacrifice of a Grey Warden's life unnecessary. Interlude between Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age Inquisition Meeting his father for the First Time Kieran was later introduced to his Father for the first Time in his life, and was taught about the Grey Wardens, The Cousland Family, Magical Resistance, and how to wield a Sword by his Father, in addition to his present studies. Aedan, much to Morrigan's Eternal Confusion tried to teach their son his Faith, The Maker. But also chose to teach him About The Qun, The Stone, The Tevinter Old Gods, and the Elven and Avvarian Pantheons, so that he could become a cultured Child. Training under his Father and his Father's Absences Kieran would continue to be trained by His father in Swordsmanship, and soon learnt of his Father's Pivotal role in ending the Blight, the very day of his birth was the day the Blight ended. His Father also taught him about Ferelden's History, Politics, and Later gave him his own Mabari Pup. Since Mabari were Signs of Status and Were virtually inseparable from The Countries History, the Pups showed how proud Aedan was in Kieran in a way. Aedan later brought Kieran Into the World away from the Cross Roads. Trip to Highever and Castle Cousland Aedan would take Kieran to the place of his Birth, the Teyrnir of Highever, and the Ancestral Cousland Home of Castle Cousland. He introduced Him to his Uncle Fergus, and Fergus was suprised that Aeden had an Heir outside of the Ferelden Royal Family, which Kieran discovered his father was bound to, as he had married the Queen years ago. When he questioned his Father on how he could be married to the Nations Queen, but in love with his Mother, Aedan Told his son, that he married the Queen to ensure that Ferelden Prospered under an effective Rule, and that she could continue her family line. Kieran's father also stated that while his heart belonged to Morrigan, Kieran's Mother, as the King of Ferelden, he had a responsibility to provide the Kingdom with an Heir, But as Kieran was conceived Prior to his Marriage to the Queen, he was ineligible to succeed him unless the queen Agreed. He also stated to Kieran that he had several Siblings, through a Mistress of his, this was to further the Family Line, as He revealed to his Son how his grandparents had been killed. Kieran was horrified by what his Father told him, and came to the realisation that his Father considered everyone in Ferelden his Family, and as such striped to provide the Kingdom with the means to survive, and that the one thing that truly lives up to a past legacy and then surpasses it: is Family. And finally understood why his father had taught him various Faiths and Histories, and how to defend himself. Aedan Revealed to Kieran that He would be Taking him to Denerim where he would meet his Stepmother, Anora Cousland, the Queen of Ferelden. He also told Kieran to keep his status as His son quiet as Many would like to see his wife resigned and a child out on the throne so they could control the kingdom. Denerim Visit When they arrived in Denerim, they were greeted with Cheers and a Big Crowd who were happy to see their King return. They entered the Royal keep where Kieran Met His Stepmother, Queen Anora Cousland. Anora took one look at Kieran and knew right away that Aedan was his Father, but said Nothing. Kieran later learned why his Father was in Denerim: He was there to Prepare the Kingdom for a Possible war with Orlais, as after the Civil war that was brewing had ended, and if Gaspard lived, he would undoubtedly invade Ferelden, sooner or Later. Which was why he was backing the current Monarch, Empress Celene I Valmont, he also took the precaution of Increasing Trade with Orzanmmar, Particularly in Dwarven Steel and Runes, Kieran asked his Father about this, but didn't get a Straight Answer Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Mages Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Princes Category:Ferelden's Category:Ferelden Nobility Category:Humans Category:Old God Reincarnations Category:Nobility Category:Nobles Category:Males Category:Male Category:Ferelden Royalty Category:Children Category:Cousland Family Category:Heirs Category:Magical Researchers Category:Aequtarian Fraternity of Enchanters Category:Neutralist Fraternity of Enchnaters Category:Blight Mages Category:Characters Category:Character